


will i still love you?

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: 'สิ่งที่ฉันจำได้คือการที่คุณเดินหันหลังจากฉันและทิ้งความรู้สึกของเราไว้ตรงนั้น'
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	will i still love you?

หลังจากเหตุการณ์ที่ Hadrian’s Villa ฉันเดินทางกลับเข้ามายังกรุงโรมอีกครั้งหนึ่ง เปลี่ยนจากชุดเพ็บลั่มเดรส (Peplum Dress) กับกางเกงเอวสูงสีแดงสดเป็นชุดสูทสีดำพร้อมกับหมวกปีกกว้าง เดินตรงเข้าไปในบาร์ที่ตั้งอยู่ไม่ไกลจากที่พักบริเวณริมแม่น้ำไทเบอร์ ฉันไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองใช้เวลานานเท่าไหร่เมื่อเดินทางจากพักไปยังบาร์แห่งนี้ เครื่องดื่มสีใสในแก้วพร้อมกับมะนาวฝานแว่นบางๆ ตั้งอยู่ตรงหน้า ฉันหยิบขึ้นมาแกว่งเบาๆ มันทำให้ฉันคิดถึงใครบางคน คนที่เพิ่งจากฉันไปไม่นาน 

ฉันนั่งมองผู้คนเข้าและออกจากบาร์แห่งนี้ แก้วเครื่องดื่มในมือของฉันถูกเปลี่ยนไปแก้วแล้วแก้วเล่า เวลาล่วงเลยไปจนถึงห้าทุ่ม คนในบาร์เริ่มบางตา เสียงเพลงที่เปิดคลอถูกแทนที่ด้วยเพลงยุค 70 ที่ถูกหยิบมาทำใหม่ด้วยเสียงของผู้หญิงที่ฉันไม่คุ้นหู มันยิ่งทำให้ฉันนึกถึงอีฟ หญิงสาวที่เดินจากฉันไปตอนที่เราใช้เวลาร่วมกันใน Tivoli "ขอโทษนะ ไม่ทราบว่าเพลงนี้เพลงอะไร" ฉันถามบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่กำลังเติมเครื่องดื่มให้ฉัน เขาส่ายหน้าแล้วเดินหายลับเข้าด้านหลังไป ฉันไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรมากนัก แม้ว่าอีฟจะเป็นคนหันหลังให้ฉัน และฉันค่อยๆ เดินจากออกมา นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันนั่งคิดวนเวียนถึงใครสักคน น่าแปลกที่ฉันจำเหตุการณ์ต่างๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างฉันและอีฟได้อย่างแม่นยำ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นใบหน้าและทรงผม ริมฝีปาก น้ำเสียงของเธอที่แฝงไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น กลิ่นหอมจากตัวของเธอ ท่าทางการเดิน หรือจะเป็นเครื่องดื่มคอกเทลที่เธอชอบสั่ง ตัวละครจากซีรีส์เรื่องโปรดของเธอ 

"วิลลาเนลล์" มีใครบางคนเรียกชื่อของฉันด้วยสำเนียงรัสเซียที่คุ้นหู 'คอนสแตนติน' ตาลุงนี่เป็นคนดูแลฉันหลังจากที่ฉันออกมาจากคุก จัดฉากให้ดูเหมือนตาย และพาฉันเข้าสังกัดของ The Twelve องค์กรอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่ง ฉันมีหน้าที่รับคำสั่งจากพวกเขาเพื่อเดินทางไปจัดการกับเป้าหมายที่พวกเขาต้องการ

"เธอทำอะไรลงไป" เขาเดินตรงมานั่งข้างๆ ฉันพร้อมคำถาม ก่อนจะหันไปสั่งว็อดก้ากับบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่กำลังเดินมา

"ทำอะไร" ฉันถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าใสซื่อ "ฉันกำลังนั่งดื่มในบาร์พร้อมกับดื่มด่ำไปกับเสียงเพลง" ฉันตอบพร้อมเบ้ปาก ดวงตากลมโตของฉันมันทำให้เขาตกหลุมของฉันได้ตลอด และฉันหวังว่าครั้งนี้มันจะช่วยฉันด้วยเช่นกัน

"เธอยิงอีฟ!" เขากระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดุดัน

"ใช่" ฉันตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งเรียบ ใช่ว่าคำถามนี้คอนสแตนตินจะไม่เคยถามฉันมาแล้ว 

"กลับไปคุยกันที่ห้องเดี๋ยวนี้" คอนสแตนตินสั่ง

"ไม่ ถ้าจะคุยก็คุยตรงนี้" ฉันยื่นคำขาด เพราะรู้ว่าเขายอมฉันอย่างแน่นอน

"เธอยิงเจ้าหน้าที่หน่วยสืบราชการลับอังกฤษ คนที่เธอทำงานอยู่ด้วย เธอคิดว่าเขาจะไม่รู้รึไงว่าใครเป็นคนยิง" เหมือนเขาพูดอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว ใช่ ฉันนั่งจิบจินแอนด์โทนิคมาตลอด 2 ชั่วโมง และฉันยังคงนั่งจิบต่อ แม้ว่าจะมีคนเข้ามาคุยกับฉันก็ตาม "วิลลาเนลล์" เขาเรียกชื่อฉันอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่เขาจะเอ่ยปากพูดต่อ ฉันยกมือขึ้นมาเป็นเชิงปรามให้เขาเงียบก่อนจะยกแก้วจินแอนด์โทนิคขึ้นดื่มจนหมดแล้วจึงปล่อยให้เขาพูดต่อ

"ทำไมเธอถึงทำแบบนั้น" คอนสแตนตินเอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เรียบขึ้น และไม่ได้โมโหเหมือนก่อนหน้านี้

"อีฟปฏิเสธฉัน"

"ทำไมล่ะ"

"หล่อนบอกว่าฉันทำให้หล่อนเป็นเหมือนฉัน แต่ฉันแค่คิดว่าหล่อนกำลังปลดปล่อยความเป็นตัวเองออกมา ลุงน่าจะได้เห็นตอนที่อีฟจามขวานเข้าที่คนคนนั้นในโฮสเทลนั่น มันเป็นอะไรที่สุดยอดมากๆ ดวงตาที่เบิกโพล่งของไอ้อ้วนนั่น ลุงต้องเห็นว่าหล่อนทำเพื่อฉัน แต่หล่อนแค่ไม่รู้ตัวเองเท่านั้น"

"วิลลาเนลล์"

"แต่ท้ายที่สุดหล่อนก็เลือกที่จะเดินจากฉันไป ฉันทำไม่ได้ ฉันยอมให้ใครเดินหนีจากฉันไปไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะด้วยวิธีการแบบนั้น ฉันไม่ยอมให้หล่อนบอกเลิกฉันแน่"

"บอกเลิกหรอ" 

"หล่อนแค่ไม่รู้ตัวเองว่าหล่อนก็รักฉันเหมือนที่ฉันรักหล่อน"

"วิลลาเนลล์ มันก็เหมือนที่เธอตกหลุมรักแอนนา"

"ไม่ มันไม่เหมือน!" ฉันโกรธมากที่เขาเทียบอีฟกับแอนนา แม้ว่าทั้งสองคนนี้จะมีลักษณะคล้ายกันบ้างก็เถอะ แต่ไม่ มันไม่เหมือนกัน

"วิลลาเนลล์" เขาเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับยื่นทิชชูให้ "เช็ดน้ำตาซะ เธอก็รู้ว่าแบบนี้มันไม่ดีกับตัวเอง" แล้วฉันห้ามไม่ให้น้ำตามันไหลออกมาได้ยังไงเล่า 

"เธอโตพอที่จะเรียนรู้ได้แล้วนะว่าเมื่อมีความรัก ยังไงความไม่สมหวังมันก็ตามมาโดยตลอด และครั้งนี้ก็เหมือนกัน และเธอเองก็ไม่ควรที่จะทำแบบนี้ด้วย เมื่อก่อนเธอควบคุมอารมณ์ได้ดีกว่านี้นะ อย่าทำให้ฉันต้องส่งเธอไปประเมินอีกครั้งหนึ่งเลย" เขาหยุดเงียบไปพักใหญ่ๆ แล้วก็พูดขึ้นต่อว่า "เดี๋ยวสัปดาห์หน้าเธอก็ลืมแล้ว" หลังจากนั้นเขาก็เดินออกจากบาร์ไปทันที

ฉันใช้เวลานั่งคิดทบทวนถึงเรื่องราวของวันนี้และคำพูดสุดท้ายของคอนสแตนตินว่าเดี๋ยวฉันก็ลืม ... ฉันรู้ว่าอีกเดี๋ยวตัวเองก็จะลืม แต่ในตอนนี้ฉันก็ยังคงคิดถึงอีฟตลอดเวลา เพราะอีฟเป็นคนที่น่าสนใจและน่าหลงใหล กล้าเสี่ยงและกล้าทดลองในสิ่งที่ไม่เคยทำมาก่อน นั่นอาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้อีฟพิเศษกว่าคนอื่นๆ ในชีวิตของฉัน

และแล้วเพลงเดิมวนกลับมาอีกครั้งในช่วงเวลาเกือบเที่ยงคืน บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มคนนั้นที่ฉันเคยถามชื่อเพลงกับเขาไปส่งกระดาษทิชชูพร้อมข้อความที่เขียนด้วยลายมือหวัดๆ มาให้กับฉัน พร้อมบอกว่ามีคนฝากมาให้ ลายมือที่ฉันคุ้นเคยที่เขียนชื่อเพลงของเพลงนี้เอาไว้ 'อีฟ' ฉันหันไปตามทางที่บาร์เทนเดอร์คนนั้นบอก แต่ก็ไม่มีใครอยู่ตรงนั้นเสียแล้ว


End file.
